


DESIRE

by Stairs



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Wild Target (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stairs/pseuds/Stairs
Summary: *《了不起的盖茨比》paro彼得·吉勒姆在纽约认识了新朋友，开始进入所谓“上等人”的生活圈子。





	DESIRE

DESIRE  
*了不起的盖茨比au  
Ⅰ

1923年的春天，证券交易所里一如既往地挤满了人，台上台下的人互相喊着一串串数字，然后就心灵相通一般握手。来来往往的人要么拿着钞票，要么拿着认购证。穿着制服的人小心地把人们围起来以保持秩序。彼得坐在自己桌子前，正在通过电话努力向一位客户描述适合他的产品。彼得桌边一个高大男人立着，时不时从怀里掏出一块精致的怀表看看。

这是彼得来到纽约后交的第一个朋友，史蒂芬·斯特兰奇。这会儿他放弃了拉开他繁琐的西装把那块表掏出来，而是痴迷地盯着彼得桌上的交易表。彼得边讲电话边对他点头，示意很快就会结束。他拉过表格又写了几笔，口中跑出些数字，嘴皮子翻得飞快。斯特兰奇忍不住又去掏他的怀表。彼得果然很快地挂下电话，一边叹着气一边在纸上快速记录。

彼得收拾一下桌子，站起身来。他没有假日，有时不能理解斯特兰奇的悠闲。斯特兰奇解释说今天不是他值班，而且一周有一天潇洒并不过分。斯特兰奇是费城人，家里往上数三代，不是医生就是律师。他本人也在宾夕法尼亚大学读医学，随后来到纽约打拼。说是打拼，其实家里早给他安排得妥妥帖帖。斯特兰奇说起这事，带着抱怨的口吻，表情倒是理所应当，彼得也就顺着他的口风不冷不热应和几句，显出一个朋友该有的模样来。

斯特兰奇在家里办了派对，请彼得去玩。彼得过去不明白斯特兰奇为何对自己如此热情——他俩不是同事，不是老乡，不是邻居——或许只有邻居还能稍微沾着点边儿，他们都住长岛，只不过彼得在西卵区，斯特兰奇在东边。他俩认识的地方也不外是交易大厅和医院。认识斯特兰奇之前，彼得原没想过和这等人攀上关系。想起来斯特兰奇等他下班时看着交易表的眼神，彼得疑心他误会自己知道交易内幕，决定找个机会和他好好解释明白自己的职业。

斯特兰奇的房子和任何人心目中想象的庄园模样都不差太远，大而华美，浅色外墙透出庄重的气息。斯特兰奇来纽约时间不长，庄园也是新建的，但极力修葺成古旧的模样，仿佛他家在费城的那座朴实小楼一般。这样一来，漂亮的楼房又带上了沉稳踏实的风格，比崭新的模样看起来低调不少，彰示着主人的内涵。彼得刚认识斯特兰奇时就去过一回。斯特兰奇是个黄金单身，但佣人多得如同带了五代人来此同住。彼得喝杯茶的功夫被问候了三四次，浑身不自在。因此他并不乐意主动往斯特兰奇家跑。

斯特兰奇并没带他去自己家，而是驾车去了西卵。

彼得的家住在西卵，临着一座丝毫不小于斯特兰奇家的崭新庄园。彼得的收入只够他租下一间带着不大花园的小屋，远远看去像农人的居所，倒是颇令彼得感到亲切。他有时也眺望自己邻居，晚上永远灯火通明，白天由于工作原因，他很难见得到人。隔壁的富翁在彼得心头投下奇妙的神秘感。彼得不好做出判断，但是知道对方一定是个暴发户。只有暴发户才住西卵，东卵更高级的地段是给斯特兰奇这种良好出身的人的。

东卵居民提起西卵总是面带鄙夷，但斯特兰奇有着良好的教养，绝不会让他的朋友难堪。不仅如此，他还多次来西卵游玩，对这边的熟悉程度甚至超过彼得。

“我知道一个绝妙的地方，想怎么玩都可以。”斯特兰奇速度开到最大，风声擦过他们头顶，必须要大声说话才能听到彼此。斯特兰奇几次转头想和彼得交谈，彼得把他扳回去让他好好看路，他不习惯这么快的车。“不用担心别人看见！不用担心污了你的身份！我们找点乐子！”

彼得抱以期待而腼腆的笑容。他少年时从美国中西部来到纽约求学，家中长辈的叮嘱和他自己的经历都让他明白什么场合该做什么表情说什么话。彼得不是个话多的人，本性也不是十分向往热闹，可他总有本事让性格大相径庭的人也喜欢他。

斯特兰奇领他走进一间小旅馆。只是相对庄园来说比较小，事实上符合他身份的东西仍然应有尽有。深红色沙发上坐了四个身材火辣的女人，她们服装各异，不用说，都很精致。空气里飘荡着不算浓烈的香水味。斯特兰奇打开一瓶朗姆酒，斟满彼得的杯子。

灯光下，酒里隐隐倒映出沙漠和彩虹。缤纷的气泡让彼得感到一丝快意。但他仍然不知所措。彼得喝了一口酒。

“乐子在哪?” 

斯特兰奇随手揽过一个贵妇样的女人，伸手在她肩膀上揉捏一下。“满屋子都是啊。” 

彼得对女人的兴趣并不多于对证券所客户的。或者说，除非是工作，否则他当真毫无兴趣。他不愿拂了朋友的好意，只是涨红了脸，以一种未经人事的纯真姿态坐在那里，看斯特兰奇怎么玩。

出乎意料，斯特兰奇自己也没有要玩的样子，只是调笑几句，把怀里女人朝彼得推过来。不久彼得就被几个女人压在沙发上拆走了内衣以外所有衣料。斯特兰奇笑着出去把门带上。

彼得对女人没有感觉。但他不想被斯特兰奇知道。况且有人用舌头吸着他，不论是男是女都能让他达到高潮。释放一次之后彼得便生出厌烦，他颤抖着倒酒，边喝边从窗看外面的夜空。

这里就当真没有人会看见吗，彼得想，如果有人望向我们的窗口，真的不会好奇里面在发生什么吗。

于是彼得走到窗边，向下看去。不远处有尚未完工的街道，一群黑人劳工在挖掘着什么。彼得燃起一支烟吸了一口。早春还有点小冷，彼得纳闷那些来自温暖南方的黑人为什么可以穿得比白人还少。他抬起头来看向远处，找到了自己房子旁边那座庄园。

那里灯火通明。

一个女人过来蹭着彼得的胳膊。彼得把烟咬在嘴里，伸手拍拍她的脑袋。斯特兰奇推门进来，看着他俩的背影，得意地笑笑：“完事了?舒坦吗？” 

“别有第二回了，”彼得把烟摁进烟灰缸里，“我受不了这个刺激。”

斯特兰奇宽容地笑笑。

“你看什么呢?” 

“我看见我家了，”彼得指指庄园旁边黑黢黢的那部分，“这里视野真好。”

斯特兰奇看了一眼：“那是你家?” 

“不，我家是旁边那个小破院子，八十美元一周的纸箱罢了。”彼得笑着喝了口酒。

“这么说，你和赫克托是邻居?” 

“暴徒?”

“嗯，暴徒。” 

彼得有些好奇地前倾着身子：“我的邻居是个暴徒暴发户?”

“不……谁也不知道他的钱哪来的。不过人家都说来路不正，”斯特兰奇含糊地说，“赫克托这名字不是我们先喊的，他自己也认这个名字。”

“他家灯天天亮着，”两个人一起站在窗边看向那座庄园，彼得说，“隔一阵子就会很闹腾。”

“他家每周都办免费派对，所有人都可以去，”斯特兰奇漫不经心地点头，“想去就可以去。我还没有去过。你要是有兴趣，咱俩一起去一次。”

“唔……那也不用，”彼得本能地不想参与这种热闹事，“我哪天不忙去打个招呼就成。邻居之间串个门也是应该的。”

在那种大房子里办免费派对，想来花销一定很高。彼得不觉得自己有那么大面子。虽说所有人都可以去，但不请自来总觉得不是什么光荣事情。听起来斯特兰奇也没受邀请，但以他那样良好的修养，可以理所当然说出带他去玩这种话，彼得感到莫名其妙。也许这些有钱人都是这样的，彼得告诉自己。斯特兰奇则笑起来：“既然是邻居，就别拘束嘛。我猜那位赫克托先生会更乐意在派对上看见你，而不是某个狂欢之后垃圾遍地的时候。”

彼得勉强地笑了笑，答应下来。最终他们决定下个周末去参加派对。

Ⅱ

人们用暴徒来称呼什么样的人呢？彼得从自家小小的窗户看着一墙之隔的大宅。房子极新，刚修整完的那种新。彼得也是刚搬来西卵不久，情况都来不及熟悉，他没法确定自己和自己的邻居到底谁搬来得更早一点。虽然搬家之后拜访邻居天经地义，彼得还真不知道对于这些富豪来说贸然登门算不算得上礼貌。彼得听斯特兰奇说过，去他家做客的人得从两周前就拍电报预约，如同他的病号预约他本人一样。不管在他的工作中还是家里，斯特兰奇永远高不可攀，他也为此自豪。斯特兰奇很少使用“暴徒”这种词汇，所以在向彼得聊起时，他的表情微妙地坍塌了一下，鼻子上耸起一道小小的细纹，以此来拉远他同那类人的距离。彼得看着隔壁的灯光，想象那里住着一个刚从战场回来的老兵，伤痕累累，脾气暴躁，满身勋章。他对邻居的好奇又增加了几分。

不过也有一个夜晚，彼得习惯性抬头看着隔壁时，发现顶楼窗口出现一个剪影。窗子很大，里头透出暖黄色的光，影子看起来是个男人轮廓，却又异常娇小。虽然只能看个大概，彼得却产生了一种强烈的感觉，对方似乎在窥视自己。这让他再次浑身不自在起来，慢慢地把窗帘放下。

白天彼得回忆起这个画面。工作日庄园里没有派对，安安静静的，只有灯亮着。昨晚还要不同，只有园子里灯火通明，楼房内只有顶楼有光，其他楼层黑漆漆的。彼得想着那个影子，似乎能替他感受到孤独。这种感同身受使他觉得身边的工作一下子离他远去，大厅里交易之声变得微小。彼得觉得自己开始对周末的派对真正抱有期待之情了。

下班回去以后他见到有四个穿着燕尾服、侍者模样的人立在他的小园子前，四个人留着一模一样的小胡子，看起来有些可笑。彼得推开车门，他们便迎上来，像滑稽默片中的演员一样严肃又夸张地对他行礼，而后领头那人双手递上一份邀请函。

彼得立刻就知道了这是什么，他下意识抬头望向邻居。顶楼依然有个影子，这是白天，窗帘没有放下，彼得觉得那个人在贴着窗户看着自己。他看不清楚，但回了个微笑。

简直就像骑士小说里那些在高塔上盼着被人解救的公主王妃。彼得想。 

礼拜日时斯特兰奇开车来了，车上除了几个比上回更加妖艳迷人的姑娘，还载着一个银发灰西装的男人，彼得本想问他有没有邀请函，被斯特兰奇拉着人一介绍就忘了提。斯特兰奇的同伴名叫埃弗雷特·罗斯，是个律师。彼得一看到他就知道他才是斯特兰奇最好的朋友，那通身的气派和表情中优雅的傲慢和斯特兰奇如出一辙，比起那些女伴，他和斯特兰奇才更像天造地设的一对。他们杵在彼得门前聊天的功夫，又陆续来了不少好车，极有秩序地把这附近停个满满当当。他们中有的彼得在报纸上见过，是纽约各界的名流，大部分彼得都不认识。斯特兰奇比他自在得多，他和罗斯站在一起仿佛就形成了一个奇妙的光环，吸引得所有人都朝这边望一眼，一旦见到叫得出名字的人，斯特兰奇就热情地叫出来。

彼得对这种行为略感尴尬。据他所知斯特兰奇是神经外科医师，唯一能认识这么多人的场合只有手术台上，而当时那些人一定都是没有意识的。不过斯特兰奇喊人的语气亲切友好，丝毫无损于他的傲慢。彼得也就只得在那些人投来目光时含笑点一点头。

走进赫克托的院子时，彼得的震撼和第一次进斯特兰奇家差不多，而他在已经有充分见识的情况下被相似的场景再度震惊。高大的围墙阻隔了他观赏邻居家的风光，现在他才第一次看清楚。植物的造型不消说，一定出自最优秀的园艺师。而那些精心修剪过的枝叶上毫不留情地挂满了缎带和彩灯，颜色之丰富可以满足任何挑剔的女人。从前门到房子正门约有三百码，如果不是拥挤得吓人，这一路上步步都是惊喜。

八个强壮的门童抱着大得吓人的礼花筒——还不如说是手持式礼花炮，一刻不停地向宾客脸上喷射亮晶晶的碎屑。彼得看了一眼脚底的红毯，心想它的下场恐怕是垃圾场而不是干洗店。红毯之外，几个黑人小伙子来来回回搬运成箱的柠檬和橘子，空气中飘来瓜果和酒水的芬芳。

通过金色的正门，彼得看到足有四层高的圆顶大厅，顶部是放到圣彼得大教堂顶棚也不为过的华美壁画。壁画下垂着一人高的水晶灯盏，繁复程度令人叹为观止。楼上已经站了些把酒聊天的贵客。大厅正中央是张比纽交所交易台还大的圆桌，菜品在上面诸层累起形成金字塔。光是十多磅重的烤乳猪就有十五六盘，全都金灿灿的，和大厅的装潢风格保持一致。火腿火鸡和野鸭堆积如山。冷盘挤到放不下，有的悄悄砸碎在地毯上，迅速被勤劳的仆人扫去，确保不留下一点渣滓，以免伤害尊贵的来宾。楼梯下砌着一个池子，两个汽车大小的酒桶斜在两旁，血色的美酒如泉水般倾泻。富豪、政客和名媛三五成群，侃侃而谈，欢声笑语充满了大厅。

彼得拿了一杯柠檬汁，和斯特兰奇打声招呼，漫无目的地在人群间游走。

这期间他听到不少传言，有趣的无趣的，有趣的关乎赫克托，无趣的关乎他们自身。彼得发现所有人都称呼这里的主人为赫克托，而不感到有任何不妥。有人说他是参加过凡尔登战役的将军，有人说他是德皇的亲戚，有人说他是沙皇的刽子手。总之都是些作威作福的狠角色。论及他财富的缘来，意见稍微统一了些，七成的人觉得他是倒卖私酒的。总而言之，用不正当的手段发了财。

彼得听到几声喜悦的呼叫，一辆小巧可爱的车载着个浑身插满羽毛的女人开进大厅，而后正门又进来一群拿着各式乐器、满脸写着玩世不恭的歌手。有人认出这是纽约最好的乐队，罗伊还是洛根的，彼得不熟悉。随后在绅士们包容的笑声中，一队婀娜生姿的舞娘似乎是飘着进了众人眼球，个个都是平日里难得一见的美女。舞娘走过之后，仿佛是主人考虑到女客的心情，后头又跟着进来一群身材结实，高大挺拔的舞男。他们旁若无人地走向酒池，用手鞠着酒水痛饮，液体从脖颈流向单薄衣衫，将身体线条勾勒得鲜明。

彼得绕了一圈回到斯特兰奇身边，被舞男吸引了眼球。

“真是难以相信，”罗斯压低声音，疑惑地说，“即使是暴发户，也不该做这么伤风化的事情。”

他满脸写着“这太没教养了”，谈吐仍然很收敛。斯特兰奇安慰似的拍着他的背。彼得应和地笑笑。身边有其他来宾小声谈论起来。

“赫克托或许是个同性恋。”彼得听到他们说。

无恶意的揣测像芒针般爬上他的脊背，彼得觉得自己应该去个人少的地方清净清净。说起来，他到现在还没见过赫克托的真面目。

他拉过一个端着甜品的侍者。“你们主人在哪里?”彼得问。侍者讶异地望着他，好像“主人”根本不存在一样。他什么也不说，也无动作，彼得只得放手。一个喝得半醉的老绅士从彼得身后拍拍他，彼得转身，老绅士挂了上来，彼得一瞬间以为这就是房子主人。

“赫克托根本不存在，”老绅士脚步虚浮，口齿还算清晰，“这是魔鬼的考验。撒旦使我们聚在这里，我们每个人都逃不过明日的审判，因为这一切终——”

他看上去快要吐了。彼得连忙把他塞给路过的侍者，匆匆奔上楼梯。一开始他想走到最上面往下看大厅中的人，不知不觉走到了顶楼。

那里有一扇很高的门，暗红色的，和大厅的金色基调不同，散发出孤独的味道。彼得想起来暖黄色灯光下的剪影。

他走过去，两个侍者拦住他。

“我有邀请函，”彼得掏出那个信封说道，“我是彼得·吉勒姆，住在这附近。”

两个侍者对望一眼，他们好像从来没听说过邀请函这种东西，只是沉默地守着门。门里突然传出一声低低的“让他进来”。

彼得闻言一愕，以至于门开了都没察觉。侍者轻轻比了个请进的手势。彼得双手捻了捻衣角，镇定地走进去。

Ⅲ

那个声音带点鼻音，但不比罗斯的鼻音更重，有点沙哑，是英国腔。这让彼得首先想到一位英国老绅士，可听起来又很年轻。他走进去，屋里的情况也与他想的完全不同。他以为会是一个暴躁而孤独的老人，对着一屋子华贵的装饰伙食精装的书籍，目光空洞地发呆。

而事实上，这屋子一点都不让人感到孤独。一进门他先看到不那么精致的壁炉，顶上还挂着枪，布置得像猎人的房间。周围的墙上挂满世界名画的复制品，其中不乏波格罗、布提切利和鲁宾斯绘制的裸露人体。在这些画布前，还站着一排未着寸缕的舞男，类似彼得在楼下看见的那种。一个男人坐在沙发上，面朝着壁炉，名画和舞男们。

“承蒙款待。我是彼得·吉勒姆，您的邻居。”彼得说。男人背对着他，看不清脸，无法从年龄判断合适的招呼方式，他暂时也不想用暴徒来称呼对方，于是先做了自我介绍。

“你好，彼得，”对方再次开口，声音的确年轻，有些说不上来的意味，让彼得有点脸红并且产生离开这里的冲动，“我见过你。我给你发了邀请函。这里这么多人，只有你收到我的邀请函。”

“因为我是你的邻居?” 

“唔。”

男人没说是也没说不是。他的声音传递出急躁的情绪，彼得忍不住好奇他在做什么。男人又一次声音沙哑地开口：“冒犯了。你介意过来帮把手吗？” 

“我的荣幸。”彼得不明所以地走过来。他的步伐微微一顿，还是站在男人面前向他俯身。他眼前的画面超出他的认知了。男人把裤子解了一半，双手正在一上一下机械地动作着。

他在对着舞男自卝慰。

一两秒的诧异足够彼得缓过神来，回归他的波澜不惊。

“请问您需要我怎样帮忙?” 

男人右手还在机械地一上一下，左手在沙发上拍了拍示意他坐到自己旁边。大概是发现局面确实有些不对劲，男人尴尬地抬头笑了一下，这使彼得看清他的脸。“赫克托·迪克森。叫我赫克托。大家都这么叫。”他说。他的金色头发在暖光下显得分外柔软，脸上表情轻佻得可以，几乎到了真诚的地步，反而不叫人觉得难以接受。笑起来的时候牙齿整齐漂亮，不过他显然用力过猛，比起笑更像是龇着牙。不知为何彼得感到自己本能般被吸引，像被亮闪闪东西吸引的园丁鸟。

彼得认了，从容地伸手过去。赫克托微微颤抖，脸上泛起一层薄汗。他胡乱地抚摸彼得，也伸手去触他那个蠢蠢欲动的部位。

“赫克托。”彼得轻声叫他的名字。他好奇这是否真是他的名字，不过当前场合并不适合询问。赫克托张开嘴似乎要尖叫。他扯开了彼得的裤子，努力想把脸埋过去。

“不需要这样，赫克托。”彼得说。

赫克托眼睛湿漉漉地看着他：“彼得，我调查过你，我知道你在纽交所工作。你家乡在中西部，在南北战争前就经营庄园。我知道你刚搬来不久，你喜欢安静……” 

以赫克托的势力，打听这些并不困难，但没有人乐意被刺探隐私。彼得正要开口，赫克托笑了笑，补充一句：“你不喜欢女人，是不是?”

他的头埋了下去。彼得一阵战栗，感觉来得比斯特兰奇找的女人弄得更快。他情不自禁放慢了手上动作，于是赫克托小心翼翼地抱住他的腰，整个人蜷缩着向他怀里挤。

这样好像不坏……可这是赫克托。

彼得想起楼下那群人，惊惧唤醒了他的理智。他用力把赫克托抱起来，让那张能把他灵魂都吸走的嘴远离自己。

“您这是做什么?您有这么多舞男。”彼得用自己现在能给出的最温柔的语气说着。

赫克托摆了摆手，那排男人目不斜视地走了出去。

彼得看着他们出去。

“您应该让他们把衣服穿上，”彼得说，“这样会吓到客人。”

“我有这么多舞男，”赫克托低声重复着他的前一句话，“他们没一个爱我。我有这么多客人，但没有一个朋友。”

“我可以做您的朋友，”彼得摸摸他的背，“但是朋友不是用来做这个的。”

“我想要人爱我。”

“我可以爱您。” 

“我还想要人操卝我。” 

“我……” 

赫克托揽住他的脖子，眼睛红红的，目光却依然轻佻而勾人：“我想要爱和性，有什么问题?我这么有钱了，为什么不能都得到?”

彼得不知道怎么回答。

“我走在人群里，和他们一起喝酒，我只听到他们议论我的钱和我的身世，议论那些做什么?他们不喜欢我，他们为什么不喜欢我？”赫克托几乎要从沙发上窜起来，彼得连忙把他按住。

“你应该和他们好好交谈，”彼得说，“敞开心扉，没有人会不喜欢你的。”

赫克托看他：“你是说我值得喜欢吗？”

彼得觉得再被这么盯下去自己指不定会做错什么，他急着站起来，顺便拉了赫克托一把。

“我可以把您介绍给我的朋友。”他说。

赫克托又用那种眼神看了他一眼。

“你人真好，我喜欢你。”他说着踮起脚，在彼得嘴唇上印下一吻。彼得感受到自己的味道。同时他还尝出了印度威士忌的甜味。酒精害人，彼得想，戒酒计划可以提上日程了。

彼得小声把赫克托介绍给斯特兰奇和罗斯。赫克托看不出醉着还是清醒，一言不发地挽着彼得的手臂，像个乖巧的女伴。两人都露出友好又兴奋的神情。罗斯马上就握住赫克托的手，亲切地问东问西，彼得听出来他们仍是在大谈他的身世和钱财来源，小心地把赫克托往自己身后扯了扯，接上罗斯的话头。

“这是我的名片，有任何法律上的需求都可以找我，”罗斯俨然已经成了赫克托的亲兄弟，不过眉目间细小的矜持和自得证明他还是罗斯，“我在牛津大学修习过法律。不敢夸口自己多么厉害，入行也才几年……”

赫克托点点头：“牛津，我也在那念过书。” 

罗斯的眉毛拧了一瞬，然后笑得更灿烂了。

“那咱俩可真是有缘，有缘。不知道您是哪年入的学?学的什么专业？” 

“他醉得厉害——”彼得搀了赫克托一把，再次把他推到身后，“原来埃弗你是在英国念的书，我得跟你喝一杯。”

斯特兰奇往前跨上一步，跟彼得碰了杯，转头对罗斯说道：“你看看，这人听见英国就激动，不知道以为他是英国佬呢。”

“嗝——我就是英国佬。”赫克托说。

“听出来了，您经历过战争?”

“算——是。”

“我扶他去歇会。”彼得说。他领着赫克托走了。

斯特兰奇喝了一大口红酒，对罗斯笑笑：“埃弗，那个赫克托长得有点像你。”

“这也是有教养的人说的话，”罗斯白他一眼，“你看那个赫克托，和吉勒姆先生是不是有什么不对?”

斯特兰奇看了他们的背影好一会。

“不好说，”他说，“要是真的——啧。我不知道要同情谁。”

“你要我敞开心扉，你又不让我说话。”赫克托说。

“我怕他们的热情吓到你……但你要知道他们没有恶意。每个人都想知道你到底什么样。” 

“我知道，”赫克托郁闷地说，“可是为什么呢？”他从路过的侍者托盘里拿走一杯朗姆酒，侍者则根本没发现那是自己的老板。彼得又要了一杯柠檬汁。非必要的时候他得少摄入酒精。“因为……你是传奇。”

“传奇?”赫克托想笑又忍住，牙齿轻轻咬着嘴唇。他眯着眼睛，好像在追忆往事，脸上表情一会儿冷漠一会儿喜悦。这时一个高大壮硕的男子接近了赫克托。彼得挺直了腰。男子看了他一眼，俯身在赫克托耳边说了几句话。

赫克托的表情彻底转为冷漠。

“失陪了，吉勒姆先生，”他放下杯子，无论神情和动作都完全不像喝过酒，“有时间我去你家找你。”

Ⅳ

“就像吸大麻。”斯特兰奇说。

彼得看着他。“这听起来不像是医生说的话。” 

“别那么看我，我没抽过，”斯特兰奇说，“但我见过。”

彼得觉得斯特兰奇其实比他想的复杂。斯特兰奇和严格意义上的贵族不同，他竟然见过吸大麻的人。彼得把自己的社交圈想了一遍，实在找不出一个这样的存在。斯特兰奇抽着一支麦克纽杜，典雅的烟气把他的头笼罩起来。他们在谈论一直办免费聚会的赫克托庄园还能维持多久。这座城市里没人不向往纸醉金迷，即使知道那只是浮华的表象。彼得清楚地知道。实际上他也抵抗不了那种金钱堆砌的景观带来的诱惑，而他的内心则叫嚣着安静。他一边陷落，一边抽离。斯特兰奇形容这种感觉为吸大麻。

“呸。”彼得说。

“你知道我最喜欢你什么?”斯特兰奇用手指点点烟卷，“你看得透。”

彼得礼貌地笑笑。虽然他自认清高，可要是别人点出来，他就十分尴尬。现在斯特兰奇故作清醒。而彼得既不觉得斯特兰奇清醒，也不觉得自己清醒。他俩谁都没有看透。有时彼得望着纽约城高耸的楼房，心想，看不透也没什么的，他活了三十岁，一无所知，一无所成，可他到底活着。

彼得回家时觉得园子和往常不一样。看起来足有五个花店把它们的货运到了这里，并且已经自动布置好。彼得几乎不敢走进去，疑心屋子里可能有个花妖或者蝴蝶精在等他。屋子里也到处是花，空中吊着，地上摆着，桌上插着，本来就不大的房子现在没余出多少可以下脚的地方，成了个花墙迷宫。彼得按照依稀露出的原有摆设找到卧室的位置，他的床被花瓣铺得比原先厚了三英寸不止。彼得又好气又好笑地解开领带，脱下西装外套的一刹那，毫不意外地看见赫克托从角落钻出来。

“喜欢吗？”赫克托往床上一坐，花瓣在他身后飞起来。

“你也许可以用这招追女人，”彼得说，他心情其实不是太好，可能是被花香呛着了，“你在我家干什么？”

赫克托不安地站起来。

“你不喜欢?”他讪讪地说。

“对不起，”彼得说，“我挺喜欢，我就是理解不了。你看——很浪费。”

“并不贵，”赫克托小声说道，“包下一个花房连一千二百美元都不用。不过你要是不喜欢，我马上就叫人来收拾，保证你今晚还能睡在自己床上。”

彼得试图用赫克托的思维来理解这件事：“你是在追我吗？”

“不算追，不过那也看你愿不愿意，”赫克托局促地往后退了一步，“我就是想…让你开心点?好像不成功。我下次……”

“不要下次了，赫克托。”彼得说。

赫克托沮丧地往门口退去。他和那天看起来完全不一样了。彼得看着他这样心里也并不好受。鬼使神差的，他拉住赫克托的袖子。

“请谅解，我只是……比较喜欢整洁安静的环境，现在我的家和园子乱糟糟的——我不否认这很好看——我的园子里外还站了十二个凶神恶煞的花童，要是有人碰巧路过，准要嚼舌根，”他很少说这么多话，“你可能要笑我，明明在一个那么吵闹混乱的工作环境里。但我确实是……唉，看够了，知道吗，就是看够了。我只知道要是没有这点安静的空间我可能会发疯。你不知道证券交易所里——”

“哦，我知道了，”赫克托突然开心起来，“我知道要怎么做了。请你先留着纽交所的故事，我很乐意听的，等我一会儿。”

赫克托跑出去，不一会儿那些花童进来开始高效地收拾他的房间。他们收拾到床的时候被彼得阻止了。他还没试过在三英寸厚的花瓣上睡觉，那也挺新奇的。过了一会儿那些人退出去，赫克托跑回来，热切地朝他嚷：“我以后都不开派对了，你可以直接来我家玩，又大又安静。” 

“你不开派对了？”彼得想起那群平日难见的名流，里头甚至还有他们交易所的所长。这想法让彼得深感遗憾。“你明明喜欢热闹。”

“我不是喜欢热闹，我只是讨厌一个人待着，”赫克托谨慎地碰他的手指，“你来陪我就好了。”

“我可以辞退掉那些进进出出的仆人，以后只雇钟点工来清理。这样我的庄园就超级安静了，你会喜欢吗？”赫克托期待地看着他，自己都没察觉自己声音里带上了哭腔。他现在站在彼得面前，小得不像成年男人的手触摸着彼得的手，眉头紧锁，倔强又软弱的样子。

彼得改变了主意，今晚他不打算睡那张花瓣床，而要把赫克托操进花瓣床里去。

在床上彼得逐渐发现他们的不同，也是斯特兰奇和罗斯常常挂在嘴边的，“教养”的问题。彼得是个怎样都不会动怒，甚至不会出现较大情绪起伏的人，赫克托则不同，正式开始以后他嘴里几乎没有一句话不含脏字。他的反应让彼得感到厌弃。可是身下又咬得很紧。赫克托没有力气挣扎之后，花瓣逐渐覆盖了他的满身，又因为液体的黏附，根本无法抖落。彼得一边运动，一边提防着任何植物进到它们不该进的地方去。要说这样做到底有什么浪漫的，就是他俩全程都很香。

这些花瓣大多是鲜红及粉红，下午运来，直至晚上，粉红的颜色变得艳了些，鲜红则转为暗红。凑近细看，其实视觉效果相当一般。可这堆花瓣中的赫克托被映得皮肤雪白，嘴唇鲜红，娇嫩得像豌豆公主。彼得有些喜欢了，他加紧动作。赫克托英国式的腔调越发低哑，鼻音也越来越重。彼得想着他白天那番剖白，也越来越喜欢。

他的确是个暴徒。却又单纯得让人心痛。彼得摇摇头，心想，但愿我这不是情人眼里出西施。

所以他到底经历过什么呢？如此财富，如此年轻而漂亮。如此孤独。

“明天不去上班了好不好，”赫克托问他，“我带你去坐游艇。”

彼得只犹豫了一秒，就答应下来。 

赫克托的游艇就停在岸边，那里有他的私人海滩。除去开船的人，赫克托只叫了两个侍者和他那个高大的管家。他吩咐侍者不许打扰，领着彼得来到二层甲板。阳光好得很，赫克托提议两人在船上来个日光浴，于是二人脱掉上衣，互相调笑着躺在一起。

赫克托边笑边盯彼得，渐渐目光就有些挪不开。

“擦嘴吗？”彼得说。

“啊？”

“口水要出来了。”

赫克托打了他一下：“那又怎么样，我反正不是你们上等人，没那么多讲究。”

“我可不是上等人，”彼得说，“史蒂芬他们才是。我是个华尔街上的小职员而已。”

赫克托笑他故作姿态，又缠他讲纽交所里什么样，证券和股票怎么交易。

“有什么好说的，”彼得不屑一顾，“你以为华尔街里都是社会名流，不过是个豪华些的市场罢了。又买有卖，有讨价还价，价钱错了也骂人。”

“那也好棒呀，”赫克托头靠着他，声音轻快，“我也想做上等人。”

“你已经是了，宝贝。纽约所有的上等人都是你的宾客，享受着你的慷慨，好奇着你的传奇。”彼得摸着他的头发说。

“可我没什么传奇，”赫克托叹了口气，“没趣得很。”

他拖长声调，彼得简直以为他要开始讲自己卖私酒的经历了，但赫克托没有这个打算。他像是真的觉得没趣，站起来，走到木筏的跳台上，跳进了海里。

起初这行为把彼得吓了一跳。彼得奔到木筏上查看，赫克托朝他鞠过来一大捧水，溅了彼得一脸。彼得坐在木筏边上，用脚踏水，毫不犹豫地反击回去。直到他俩都认识到成年人不玩水，彼得假装宽容的样子，转身走回甲板，赫克托则一个猛子扎进水。彼得拿起一块毛巾擦着头发和身体，赫克托像一尾白鱼在水里游着，偶尔探出头来对他笑。先是豌豆公主，又是美人鱼，彼得露出不自觉的微笑，拿起手边的雪莉小啜一口。阳光下雪莉沉静透明，到了嘴里，却如同悦动的阳光。

Ⅴ

汽艇在海面上疾驰，雪白的浪花珍珠般翻滚。汽艇上只有彼得和赫克托，他们抱着彼此，力气大到想要把对方揉进自己身体。嘴唇也紧紧啃咬在一处，贴合间发出足够让体面人觉得下卝流的声音。

“你想坐热气球吗？我们可以在海上飘，你一定想看东卵西卵到底哪边大吧？”赫克托问他，“你要是怕高的话，我坐热气球，你在汽艇上接我。”

“我不怕高，我怕你，”彼得把他搂进怀里，“我怕你掉下来。”

“没什么好怕的，特别好玩，你明天也不要去上班了，我带你去玩。”赫克托抓着他的手偷偷亲了两下。

“我怎么觉得你在包养我。”

“我是在包养你啊！你以后都别去上班了，”赫克托毫不在意地说，“我们还有那么多地方没去。我们要在各种地方做爱，走到哪就把酒和花瓣带到哪。”

“我很乐意，”彼得伸手从冰桶里拿出松露酒，他已经放弃戒酒计划了，“但是班还是要上的。虽然只是个小职员，但在华尔街打拼是我一辈子的目标。”

赫克托看起来有点失望：“我以为睡我才是你一辈子的目标。” 

“也是，这不冲突。” 

“怎么不冲突，”赫克托扯着他的衣裳说道，“你一个周上六天班，就少了六天来睡我！我想天天和你在一起。你看，我有钱……”

“你只有钱。” 

“……” 

“我没有别的意思，但是你知道，我们不能结婚。你倒还好些，可我呢?我要是不工作，难道要遮遮掩掩地在你的庄园过一辈子?”

“在我的庄园过一辈子有什么不好?”赫克托对此显然有些敏感，“不用你上班，难道还苦着你了?而且你又喜欢清净。华尔街那么乱……”

“你没权力干涉我的选择。”

赫克托泄了气，又摇着他的胳膊，小心翼翼起来：“彼得，你没生气吧？我不再提了。你爱工作就工作，我怎么会干涉你的选择呢。”

他小小声嘀咕道：“我有什么资格。”

彼得闻言，想起他说过想当个上等人，又心疼了，在他额头上亲了亲。

“赫克托，我发誓我没有一点瞧不起你的意思。我们这些人，说白了不过是凭着祖辈的恩泽，你呢，你是自己闯出来的。你比我们大多数都强。”

赫克托脸色发白，勉强笑了笑。

“而且你还好看，”彼得去吻他的嘴唇，“我想和你天天做爱，做到老做到死，我当然想。这和我的工作不冲突，好吗？我爱你，宝贝。”

赫克托刚上岸，他的管家就冲了过来，俯身在他耳边，又是一阵低语。赫克托看起来在压抑着怒火。

“法比安，这事你要不给我料理干净，你也别在这干了。”赫克托咬着牙说出这么一句。

彼得没打算听，这句话主动钻进了他的耳朵。

料理干净。彼得在心里叹着气。那必然是做了不干净的事。说实话，把这个想法和赫克托联系起来，他觉得很困难，可是念着他的名字，又觉得自己领悟了什么。

自从辞退了仆人，赫克托家的晚饭就变得简单。现在一只巨大的珐琅碟子摆在中央，里面是法式风味的炖海鳗。彼得不急于吃饭，而是仔细看了看那只碟子。

“这是真的?” 

“是真的，”赫克托理直气壮，“我家里有假的东西吗？”

彼得想起顶楼那一屋子的画：“……你家里东西全是假的。” 

眼看赫克托小手一甩要生气，彼得连忙伸手按住：“咱家的咱家的，我开玩笑。”

鳗鱼左边有一盘包得圆滚滚的火鸡腿，外层刷着厚度令人怀疑的黄油。右边是一大盆汤。赫克托手边有一大盆蔬菜沙拉，量大到像是喂牛的。彼得手边有切成块的法国面包，赫克托特别提示要他蘸着鳗鱼汤汁吃。甜点倒是比主菜丰富得多，但这会儿还都堵在厨房里。彼得看了好几只盘子，都是珐琅的，之前没见过。

“你家里有人去过中国吗？” 

“你说盘子吗？没有，抢东西的好事怎么轮得上我这种人呢？” 

“我怎么听你话里有话呢？” 

“没有，”赫克托老老实实地说，“这是我自己买的，买了一套。我觉得它颜色漂亮。”

赫克托喜欢花钱，喜欢所有漂亮东西。一想到他那钱的来源，彼得心里有点沉重，转眼看见碟子，稍微释然了点。这年头谁挣的是干净钱，彼得暗想，有些人是贵族，不过因为祖上出了强盗。彼得家里过去也蓄养黑奴，他小时候能与黑人仆从一起玩耍，对来自欧洲的赫克托更不可能蔑视。

可问题不在他们所想，而在外人所想。自从派对停办，赫克托屡屡出现在报纸头版，人们猜测神秘的百万富翁有了情人，总有不识好歹的记者来西卵区蹲点，可只能蹲到彼得，便也采访一通，问他是否知道内情。时间一久，好脾气的彼得也觉得不堪忍受。

越是烦也越是怕。

两人默默吃着饭。法比安突然走过来。彼得习以为常地切下一段鳗鱼。赫克托站起来，和法比安到一边商量。回来以后强颜欢笑，彼得都不忍心拆穿他。

可是到底怎么了，有什么事情他不能和自己分担?

“吃饭，”赫克托有气无力地说，“你吃完了?那吃甜品?”

“吃你吧。”彼得站起来。

赫克托给他压在餐桌上，衬衣的一角都落到了桌上的酱汁里。彼得还是稍微有点“上等人”的小洁癖，而且本来也是开玩笑缓和气氛，当即就放脱了他。他取下餐巾去拭赫克托衣角，手却摸到赫克托腰间一个冷硬的玩意儿。

彼得屏住了呼吸，若无其事地继续擦拭。赫克托的脸色却一下子冷下来。

枪械不是不能私人持有，可是赫克托为什么要在家里随身携带。彼得还在思考，赫克托就推开他，随后又慌乱一笑，跑上顶楼去了。

彼得没有追。他等着赫克托跟他说。

夏天快要结束的时候，天虽然还没凉下来，海水却早冷了。赫克托坐在船头，抱着膝盖，眺望东卵。彼得走到他身边坐下，顺势在额头上一吻。

对面灯火摇曳。

“我想过去。”赫克托做梦似的说。

“那就过去。”

“过去了，和他们也不是一类人。” 

“那就算了。” 

赫克托对他近似敷衍的答话毫无反应，似乎只是在自言自语。

“彼得，你为什么不去东卵住?” 

“我图西卵这边安静便宜，”彼得揉他的发，“说白了，我和他们也不是一类人。”

“你是，”赫克托说，“而且你心里觉得自己比他们还高贵。可这样的你明明应该离我更远，你怎么会在我身边呢？”

“你又喝了多少，赫克托。”彼得去扳他的脸，作势要嗅嗅他的唇。赫克托猛地抬手拍掉彼得的手，他的表情有些气愤。

“我没喝酒，我认真的，”赫克托抓住彼得的胳膊，近乎哀求地道，“彼得，你辞职吧，永远和我在一起生活，我养着你，我还给你睡…”

“我记得我们之前聊过这个话题。” 

“我太爱你了，彼得，你离开我身边让我害怕，”赫克托无视掉他的话，继续喃喃着，“你的工作会让你接触好多上等人，你只会越来越觉得我粗鄙不堪。你的工作让我没有安全感。”

彼得感到一阵心惊肉跳。

“可是人不能不工作。” 

“我真的好想和你结婚，彼得，我想整个地占有你。”

“不要说胡话了，赫克托，”彼得想起那些堵在他上班路上的记者，“现在还没怎样呢，就已经……你是纽约的风云人物，你不能指望自己一夜之间消失或者不再受人瞩目。”

“我不在乎，彼得，我要你爱我。”

“可是我在乎。” 

“说你爱我。” 

“我爱你。” 

赫克托崩溃地大哭起来。彼得想要伸过去的手停在空中。

“彼得，你真的爱我吗?”赫克托哽咽着说，“你为什么老在想那些不重要的东西，你想我本人不好吗？”

或许我和那些议论着赫克托的人也没什么不同，有一瞬间，彼得这样想。是啊，为什么人们非得关注这些身外之物?可是不关注能行吗?这些事情显然不会比赫克托更重要，但绝非不重要。他酝酿着语气。而赫克托从腰间抽出一把枪，咔哒一声，子弹上膛，他把手枪顶进了自己嘴里。彼得魂飞天外，又不敢碰他，大叫一声。

“赫克托·迪克森！”

赫克托茫然地看着他。

彼得脑子里空白一片，好久才意识到自己该让他平静下来。

“我爱你，我真的爱你，你胜过世界上的一切，”彼得说，“一切都会有办法的，好吗？事情没有那么糟，都会好起来的。”

赫克托双眼失焦。彼得一把夺下他的枪，快速下了子弹，后背才开始渗出冷汗来。

彼得怀疑赫克托不仅喝了酒，还嗑了点什么。他想严厉地痛斥他一顿，又想温柔地抱着他哄。最后他都没做，而是站起来，把枪扔进了海里。他想起来顶楼还有一把猎枪，决定回去把它也扔了。

而赫克托恢复到之前的样子，继续盯着对岸的灯火看。

彼得不是赫克托，也不是斯特兰奇和罗斯。他悲哀地意识到，自己仅仅是个普通人。

Ⅵ

赫克托不知怎么联系上的斯特兰奇还有罗斯——一个算是彼得的朋友，一个不知道是什么立场，也许是赫克托的朋友——现在三个人一起在游泳池旁站着，赫克托穿着泳衣浮在水里。彼得有点摸不着头脑。直到那两个人看向他，大家露出差不多的眼神，彼得才确信他们对接下来要发生的事情也一无所知。

“这里的都是朋友，”赫克托宣布，“史蒂芬——彼得的朋友，埃弗雷特——我的朋友。”

罗斯尴尬地笑笑，抬手摸摸鼻子。

“是这样的，我和彼得发现很喜欢对方，所以我们，”赫克托湿淋淋地爬上来，站在扶梯上，胳膊肘顶着滑溜溜的瓷砖，“相爱了。你们是朋友，所以让你们知道这事。”

彼得想阻止他说下去，赫克托已经说完了。彼得只得点点头，努力装出平静的样子。

斯特兰奇和罗斯对望一眼。罗斯点点头。斯特兰奇清清嗓子，开口道：“真——令人难以置信。但我们祝福你们。”

他好像很想说段玩笑话来调节气氛，可是嘴开合了两次，还是没说出来。彼得看不下去地拍拍他的手臂，看着赫克托：“你可以…等时机成熟一点再说的。” 

“怎么算成熟?”赫克托语气静静的，不含一点情绪。

彼得看着水池。赫克托一动不动，他身后最后一圈涟漪正在逐渐消退。装了酒的托盘浮在水上孤零零地飘着。彼得觉得赫克托可能饮酒过度损伤了大脑，如果这个下午能平淡地过完，他绝对要让斯特兰奇给赫克托瞧瞧脑神经。

他到底在想什么?先是握着一把钱，说自己要爱，要性，后来他都有了，又整日价的为身世耿耿于怀。自己表态了身世不是问题，他现在想把两人的关系向全世界公开，自己有点顾虑他就觉得自己不爱他，要寻死觅活。这到底是什么样的思路? 

“我知道，我的身份不能太张扬，”赫克托保持着那个沉静的语调继续说，“法律也不会允许我们两个在一起。可我真的很爱他。你们有什么建议吗？”

罗斯欲言又止。

“说吧，埃弗。” 

“赫克托，我觉得你的行为有点自私，”罗斯便不客气地说了，“彼得根本就不愿让别人知道，你这样会毁了他的生活。他本来可以找一个门当户对的姑娘——”

“彼得不喜欢女孩的。”

“……彼得的条件可以找更合适的男孩，但是你和他不合适。我说话也许有点直接。赫克托，你不管哪方面和他都不合适，你们就不是一个世界的人。以后你会后悔的。要么就是他后悔。”

“你怎么会这么想?”赫克托惊讶地看着埃弗雷特，“我们已经相处很久了，都觉得彼此很合适。你说的问题完全不存在。”

“你不知道外界怎么看你的，”斯特兰奇插话进来，“彼得是华尔街的职员，他有着大好前程。要是这事披露出去，你会害他丢了工作。”

赫克托不在乎斯特兰奇后面那些话：“外界怎么看我的？” 

斯特兰奇和罗斯又对望了一眼，罗斯表情扭曲地说：“你应该知道你名字的含义……”

“暴徒，这有什么，”赫克托说，“我就是暴徒啊。”

“所以，”斯特兰奇说，“暴徒和华尔街职员怎么可能相配呢。”

赫克托随手提起一瓶金酒砸在地上，罗斯跳了一下。

“他妈的阶级，又是他妈的阶级，”赫克托皱着眉说，“我他妈是个欧洲移民，又不是其他物种，为什么不能和彼得在一起?”

“对，就是阶级，”罗斯无情地指出，“阶级加同性恋。你们会马上变成过街老鼠。”

“过街老鼠！你们刚刚还说祝福我俩！”

“难道要我说诅咒你俩吗？我的天呐，摊上你彼得已经够惨了。”

赫克托看着彼得一言不发。罗斯叹着气说道：“你看看你面前的这三个人，史蒂芬不用说了，往上数三代都是宾夕法尼亚大学的荣誉校友，我之前也给你介绍了。我爷爷在南北战争中立过功，林肯总统亲自给他颁发奖章。彼得家一直是当地的望族。你呢，欧洲偷渡来的，靠非法勾当才在西卵区有一席之地，凭什么觉得自己有钱就配得起我们的阶层了呢？”

赫克托跳起来。

“罗斯！你是不是觉得家里出个将军，我他妈就不能把你怎么样！” 

斯特兰奇上前一步，高大的身躯像墙一样挡在罗斯面前。

“你要是敢碰埃弗！” 

赫克托一下子站住，看看他俩，低笑起来。

“你俩……哈哈哈哈哈哈……你俩。” 

他冷冷地说：“你俩也不可能在一起，所以看我和彼得好，你俩心里嫉妒。”

“我们可以，”斯特兰奇说，“我们两家关系很好，家里知道我们的事。再过两年，我俩会去买个大庄园，各自娶个老婆放在那里看家，然后我俩该怎么过就怎么过。这叫什么——门当户对。”

彼得站在那里，他还要消化好一会儿。

“彼得。”赫克托说。彼得没有回应。他一个后仰跳回游泳池。之前被叫来的侍者开始清扫地上的酒水和碎玻璃。

“唉，彼得，可怜的彼得，”罗斯说，“你能为他放弃你的前程吗？”

彼得没说话。

“为什么非要彼得放弃前程，”斯特兰奇说，“赫克托愿意舍弃现在的财富地位，去低低调调地陪着彼得生活吗？”

赫克托咬咬牙。

他当然不可能放弃。没了钱他就一无所有，可以像块破布一样被随意地扔掉。况且他的钱……都是付出了相当的代价换来的。

彼得倒是慢慢抬起头来：“是啊，赫克托。你换个身份和我一起生活吧，我不会让他们发现你，我也可以养活你。”

“我先前这么问你你不肯，凭什么就要我肯?”赫克托纳闷道，“你的前程是前程，我的钱就不是钱？”

侍者走近赫克托：“主人，有位客人想见您。”

赫克托走出泳池，随便披上浴袍，赤着脚走了出去。侍者一路铺开红色地毯。罗斯啧啧几声，转到彼得身边：“你瞧见了他是什么人。愚钝粗俗的小暴发户而已。”

赫克托眼前的人有一头黑发，傲慢的态度让他想起斯特兰奇，赫克托几乎要把手边摸到的第一个东西对他砸过去。那个人开口，是熟悉的英音，赫克托才忍住这种冲动，请他在沙发上坐下。

“我叫夏洛克·福尔摩斯，”那个人伸出手来握握赫克托的手，“或许您知道我。唔，是金酒，真让人怀念。您摔瓶子时伤到了手，虽然在气头上的人感受不到疼痛，为了避免破伤风我建议您还是处理一下。”

赫克托手指冰凉。 

“你是魔鬼吗？” 

“您在讲笑话吗？” 

“你是魔鬼，”赫克托向夏洛克走近一步，“任何人都不能让我和彼得分开……你想带我下地狱。”

“巧了，我也认识一个彼得，”夏洛克摇头，“要不要对一下我们认识的是不是同一个?我先来，金发，高个子。”

赫克托瞪着他。 

Ⅶ

斯特兰奇和罗斯拖走了彼得，把他送到东卵区斯特兰奇家的大宅，给他喂酒。

“这么说吧，我们也把他查了个底掉，”罗斯用手帕擦着指尖，“他根本没念过牛津大学。他家都是些粗人，大字都不识一个，在他小时候就把他卖给一个杀手学各种可怕的东西。”

“他杀人，彼得，他杀人，我们是在救你的命。你看他刚才那个样子，如果不是我们都在，他肯定是要杀掉谁的。” 

“他手段相当狠毒，出手都是必杀，要价也高。打仗那会儿本来秩序也混乱……他杀了好多人，竟然都没被绞死。那都是什么钱啊，彼得，你敢想吗？你们床上的每一片玫瑰花瓣，下面都是一条人命。他身上的血洗都洗不掉。和这样一个人同床共枕?彼得，你还活着真算你命大。”

“好不容易战争结束了，你知不知道在欧洲那边，他的通缉令上的字，比那些战犯的法庭宣判写得还大。他没办法，偷渡来了美国，拿着那些丧良心的钱，摇身一变，居然还成了个风云人物。”

“呵，再有钱也无法掩盖他荒芜的内心和身上的人命。所有上流社会的东西，他都是不懂装懂，搭配得一塌糊涂……”

彼得突然发话，把两人吓了一跳：“他没有不懂装懂，他买是因为他喜欢。” 

“那还不能说明他糟糕的品味吗？”罗斯惊魂未定地说，“我们联络了在欧洲时就翻过他案底的侦探，正巧，我们还差到他是你一家的亲戚。彼得，原来你在英国还有这样好的亲戚?回头可一定要介绍我们认识，多交个朋友总是件好事嘛。”

“夏洛克，是夏洛克?”彼得抬起头来，“那不好了。我知道他的脾气，赫克托……我要回去找他。他会被杀的。”

东卵到西卵也许真的很远，彼得到的时候，觉得这里已经完全不一样了。推开金色的大门，眼前是空荡荡的四层高的圆顶大厅。头顶的宗教人物带着悲悯眼神居高临下看着他们。

“第一次来我就有种感觉，”斯特兰奇对罗斯说，“就像爱伦·坡写的红死魔的面具似的，这里太华丽了，华丽到透出鬼气。现在我知道那是什么了。基督在上，那些都是冤魂呐！”

彼得穿过圆顶大厅，走向藏在内部的待客室。一走进去他就发现了歪在沙发边的躯体。彼得扑到那人旁边，抱起他的上身，把头凑到他的胸口去听。

“斯特兰奇，斯特兰奇！”彼得大喊起来。

他手上沾满血，彼得跳起来，手在沙发上磨蹭着。斯特兰奇大步进来，倒吸一口冷气。他过来检查一番，罗斯也走进来。斯特兰奇抬头看看彼得，宣布他的远房表弟还有一口气。

“叫救护车，”他开始熟练地做着准备，罗斯连忙去喊管家打电话，“我认识一个军医，很擅长救治枪伤。”

彼得听到枪伤两字，默默往沙发上歪了歪。

“他死不了对吗？” 

“还有救。”

彼得蹲下来把脸埋进掌心。

“这也是件好事，彼得，” 斯特兰奇冷笑一声说，“他帮你做了选择。现在他要面对审判了。躲了太多年，是时候揭开他的罪行了。”

“别说了，斯特兰奇。” 

他俩相顾无言的功夫，罗斯尖叫着从楼上跑下来。

“顶楼……”他喘着气说。

彼得腾地站了起来。 

顶楼。

赫克托把干花瓣撒满了沙发，他躺上去，把枪管塞进自己嘴里，然后扣下了扳机。

花瓣有粉的，有红的，和那些鲜艳的液体、白色的脑浆混在一处。彼得莫名想起他俩初次在自己的小屋、铺着三英寸厚的花瓣床上做爱的场景，粉色红色的花瓣和那些白色的情液搅在一起。

斯特兰奇都没有凑近。他说：“死透了。” 

彼得惨惨笑了一下。

赫克托……或许是咎由自取吧。

但他还爱他。能说什么呢。

罗斯倒是受了很大触动一样，在胸前划着十字，喃喃自语。

杀手是没有葬礼的，而关于赫克托各式各样已经被证实的及没有被证实的传言再次登上了纽约各大报纸的头版。彼得收拾好了桌子，下班离开，买了一张回家的车票。

说来可笑，他明明知道赫克托是个多么危险多么可怕的人，还是觉得他那些不由自主流露出来的单纯与无知相当可爱，甚至感到比过去更加理解他的不安和自卑。对他来说赫克托是个奇妙的存在，也许对任何人都是，一辈子都难遇到第二个。在这个城市里，彼得过于普通，而普通的他最容易遇到的，还是像斯特兰奇和罗斯这种人。他们不坏，可是却让彼得打心眼里感到厌弃。而随着他隔壁楼里最后一盏灯的熄灭，纽约这个城市对他来说终于失去了最后一点光彩。

赫克托葬在公墓，刻墓志铭的人不知道是不是看多了那些杜撰多于事实的报纸文章，形容赫克托为堕天使昔拉。更奇异的是斯特兰奇和罗斯还陪彼得来看过赫克托的墓，他们站在那里用尽了所有美好的语言来形容赫克托上天堂后会有怎样的尊崇。彼得只在心里抱以冷笑。

火车上，彼得看着窗外的风景，从城市变为农田，又变为荒漠。再变为农田。农人们栽培冬小麦的样子让彼得感到殷实。他想起来纷闹的纽交所，钞票和认购证雪花一般飞舞。凌乱，喧闹。

彼得不明白自己为何还会回忆起这些。他闭上眼睛想，纽约的冬天就要来了。

fin


End file.
